Building Types
Agricultural buildings • Abbatoir • Barn • Chicken coop or chickenhouse • Cow-shed • Farmhouse • Granary, Hórreo • Greenhouse • Hayloft • Pigpen or sty • Root cellar • Shed • Silo • Slaughterhouse • Stable • Storm cellar • Well house • Crib • Windmill Civic buildings • Automobile repair shop • Arcade • Car wash • Convention center • Filling station • Forum • Hotel • Lodge • Internet cafe • Market • Market house • Pharmacy • Skyscraper • Shop • Shopping mall • Supermarket • Warehouse • Restaurant • Office • Hairdressers • Cinema Residential buildings • Apartment block • Block of flats • Bungalow • Condominium • Duplex • House - see List of house types • Townhouse • Unit • Villa • Orphanage Medical buildings • Psychiatric hospital • Hospital • Nursing Home • Asylum • Doctors office • Dentist • Orthodontist • Rehabilitation centre Educational buildings • Archive • College • Secondary School • Library • Museum • Art gallery • Theater (building) • Amphitheater • Concert hall • Cinema • Elementary schools • University Government buildings • City hall • Consulate • Courthouse • Embassy • Fire station • Meeting house • Moot hall • Parliament house • Police station • Post office • Prison • Assembly Industrial buildings • Brewery • Factory • Foundry • Power plant • Winery • Mill • Water Tower • Refinery Military buildings • Arsenal • Barracks • Bunker • Blockhouse • Citadel • Missile launch facility Parking structures and storage • Boathouse • Garage • Hangar, of aircraft or spacecraft • Storage silo • Parking Lot Religious buildings • Church • Basilica • Cathedral • Duomo • Chapel • Oratory • Martyrium • Mosque • Mihrab • Surau • Imambargah • Monastery • Mithraeum • Shrine • Synagogue • Temple • Pagoda • Gurdwara • Hindu temples Transport buildings • Airport terminal • Bus station • Metro (subway, underground) station • Taxi station • Railway station (or, primarily in US, Railroad station) • Signal box • Lighthouse • Parking garage Non-buildings • Bridges • Arenas • Amusement Parks Infrastructure • Data centre Power Providers • Fossil-fuel power station • Nuclear power plant • Geothermal power • Biomass-fuelled power plant • Waste heat power plant • Renewable energy power station Others • Bakery • Beauty salon • Bookstore or bookshop • Clinic • Community hall • Department store • Eatery • Fast-food restaurant • Film studio • Floristry • Folly • Food court • Gym • Hospice • Hospital • Hypermarket • Mini market • Office building • Pizzeria • Plant nursery • Pub • Bathhouse • Skyscraper • Stall • Sport club • Bar • Wet market • Workshop • Game Store Detached single-unit housing Main article: Single-family detached home • A-frame: • Addison house: • Airey house: • American Colonial • Georgian Colonial • German Colonial • Hall and parlor house • New England Colonial • Spanish Colonial • French Colonial • American Craftsman house • American Foursquare • Assam-type House: • Barraca • Barndominium: • Bay-and-gable • Bungalow:. • California Bungalow • Cape Cod: • Cape Dutch: • Castle: • Cave dwelling, Chinese: • Chalet bungalow: • Charleston single house:. • Chattel house:. • Conch house: • Converted barn: • Cottage:. • Creole cottage:. • Cracker house • Dacha: • Dogtrot house:. • Dwór (manor house):. • Earth sheltered: • Eyebrow house: • Farmhouse: • Faux chateau • Federal • Flounder house • Frutighaus: • Gablefront house • Gambrel:. • Geodesic dome:. • Georgian house: • Geestharden house: • Hall house • Hanok: . • Hawksley BL8 bungalow: • I-house: • Igloo: • Indian vernacular • Izba: • Kit house:. • Konak • Kulla:. • Laneway house: • Link-detached: • Linked houses: " • Log home, Log cabin • Lustron house • Manor house: • Mansion: • Maisonette: • McMansion:. • Manufactured house: • Mews property: • Microhouse • Monolithic dome: • Microapartment: • Minka: • Mudhif: • Octagon house • Ontario Cottage: • Patio house • Pit-house:. • Plank house:. • Pole house:. • Prefabricated house • Queenslander • Ranch: • Roundhouse:. • Saltbox:. • Split-level house. • "Sears Catalog Home": • Shack: • Shotgun house: • Single-family detached home: • Souterrain:. • Spanish Colonial Revival architecture: • Stilt houses • Snout house: • Splits • Backsplit:. • Frontsplit:. • Sidesplit: • Storybook house:. • Tipi • Tree house:. • Trullo:. • Tudor Revival architecture:. • Tuscan • Umgebinde . • Underground home:. • Unit:. • Unity house: • Uthland-Frisian house: • Vernacular house:. • Victorian house • Villa: . • Villa Palladiana: • Villa Veneta . • Wealden hall house:. • Wimpey house • Yaodong • Yurt: Semi-detached dwellings Main article: Semi-detached • Council house:. • Duplex house: • Two decker . • Semi-detached: . Attached single-unit housing • Byre-dwelling: • Connected farm:. • Housebarn: • Longhouse:. Attached multi-unit housing Main article: Multi-family residential • Apartment: • Apartment building, . • Aul: . • Barracks: . • Basement apartment: . • Brownstone. • Bedsit: • Choultry: • Close • Cluster house: • Condominium: • Court: . • Deck access: • Flat: . • 2-Flat, 3-Flat, and 4-Flat houses:. • Four Plus One: • Garage-apartment: . • Garalow: . • Garden apartment: . • Garden flat: . • Housing cooperative (or Co-op):. • Housing project: (aka Public housing or Social housing). • Live Work: . • Ksar: • Loft or warehouse conversion . • Maisonette: . • Mess: . • Mother-in-law apartment: • Officetel: . • Penthouse: • Plattenbau (East German) / Panelák (Czech, Slovak): • Q-type: townhouse . • Railroad apartment (or railroad flat): • Rooming house: • Rowhouse (USA); also called "Terraced home" (USA); also called "Townhouse": Shophouse: • Single Room Occupancy or SRO: • Six-pack: . • Studio apartment or Studio flat (UK), or Bachelor apartment or Efficiency apartment: • Tenement: . • Terraced house. • Back-to-back. • Tower block . • Townhouse: . • Stacked townhouse: . • Three family home or Three family house: : • Triple decker: • Two decker: • Tyneside flat: Multifamily home features • Tong Lau(唐樓 / 騎樓): . • "Toothpick Apartments": . • Unit: . • Vatara: . Movable dwellings • Park home, also called Mobile home: • Tent: . • Tiny house: • Travel trailer or Caravan • Yurt or Ger:. • Houseboat: includes float houses See also • Cohousing • Company town • City block • Home • House • Gated community • Intentional Community • List of house styles • Planned Unit Development • Real estate • List of human habitation forms • Spite house, which may or may not be attached to other structures • Sustainable design • Timeshare, Permanent • Airport • Barracks, may also be mobile, a cantonment or military camp • Bed and breakfast, or B&B (French: Chambre d'hôtes) • Boarding house • Bothy • Bungalow • Castle • Cave • Yaodong • Chalet • Château • Choultry • Condominium • Converted barn • Cottage • County jail • Domus • Dormitory • Dugout • Earth house • Earth sheltering • Farm stay • Flophouse • Guest house • Hospital • Hospitality service, or hospitality exchange • Hostal • Hostel • Hotel • Apartment hotel • Boutique hotel • Capsule hotel • Casino hotel • Love hotel • House, or home • Housebarn • Housing tenure or rented accommodation • Apartment • Bedsit • Communal apartment • Council house • Flatshare, also called shared housing or shared accommodation • Public housing • Share house • Single room occupancy • Tenancy • Hut • Slab hut • Inn • Insula • Log cabin • Log house • Longhouse • Mansion • Mini dorm • Monastery • Moroccan riad • Motel • Nursing home • Orphanage • Palace • Pension • Pit-house • Prison • Cell • Psychiatric hospital • Public house • Inn • Resort • Retirement home • Roundhouse • Ryokan, • Safari lodge • Sanatorium • Sod house • Stilt house • Timeshare • Train station • Tree house • Turbaza • Underground living • Vacation rental • Villa Semi-permanent • Beach hut • Bivouac shelter • Emergency shelter • Igloo • Mobile home • Ramada • Snow cave • Tent city • Quinzhee Mobile • Airplane • Automobile • Bender tent • Boat • Bus • Campervan • Campsite • Car • Ferry • Hot air balloon • Houseboat, including float houses • Mobile home • Portable building • Public transport • Recreational vehicle • RV park • Ship • Cruise ship • Ocean liner • Spacecraft • Tent • Train • Passenger car, also called a train carriage • Sleeping car • Travel trailer Traditional tent types • Bell tent • Chum • Fly • Goahti • Kohte • Lavvu • Loue • Nomadic tents • Pandal • Sibley tent • Tarp tent • Tipi • Wigwam • Yurt Light-weight materials • Bivouac sack • Blanket • Roof tent • Sleeping bag • Tarp tent • Tarpaulin Homelessness • Barn • Bus station • Bus stop • Cardboard box (housing) • Dumpster • Homeless shelter • Refugee camp • Shipping container • Sleeping rough • Squatting • Stable See also • Accommodation (disambiguation) • Amusement park • Architecture • Building • Buy to let • Destination spa • Discrimination against the homeless • Dwelling • Earthquake engineering • Habitation (disambiguation) • Homelessness • Hospitality industry • House in multiple occupation • List of building types • List of buildings and structures • List of house types • Lodging • Modular building • Occupancy • Open-source architecture • Prefabricated building • Sanctuary • Shelter (building) • Single room occupancy • Tourism • Underground living • United Nations Human Settlements Programme Examples • Aerial lift pylon • Aqueduct (water supply) • Arena • Barriers2 • Blast furnaces • Bleacher • Boat lifts • Brick kilns • Bridges3 and bridge-like structures (aqueducts, overpasses, trestles, viaducts, etc.) • Bus shelters • Canal • Building canopies • Carport • Chimneys and flue-gas stacks • Coke ovens • Communications tower • Covered bridges3 • Cranes • Dams • Dock (maritime) • Dolphin (structure) • Electricity grid • Ferris wheels • Ferry slip • Flume • Fortification • Fractionating towers • Gates2 • Handrails2 • Hayrack • Hay barrack • Headframe • Infrastructure • Marina • Monuments • Mining • Parking structures • Oil depot • Offshore oil platforms • Pavilions2 • Piers3 • Radio masts and towers • Railroads • Ramada (shelter) • Roads • Roller coasters • Retaining walls • Silos3 • Snow shed • Stadium • Storage tanks • Street lights2 • Street signs2 • Swimming pools3 • Structures designed to support, contain or convey liquid or gaseous matter, including • Cooling towers • Distillation equipment and structural supports at chemical and petrochemical plants • oil refineries • Tank farm • Towers • Tramways and Aerial tramways • Transmission towers • Triumphal arch • Tunnels • Underwater habitat • Water towers3 • Wharves3 Exceptions Dulles Airport control tower "buildings" for life and fire safety purposes: • Aviation control towers • Factories • Kiosks • Lighthouses • Outhouses • Power stations • Refineries • Warehouses Category:FMP Film Ad